Elder Tale
Elder Tale is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) that is the setting of the series Log Horizon. It is described as the world's largest and most popular MMORPG in history that has earned a dedicated following of millions of players over the course of its 20-year history.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 1 On the Japanese server alone, there are about 100,000 active players who have created some 1,200,000 unique characters.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 2 Homesteading the Noosphere Since its original release, Elder Tale received numerous updates that vastly improved the game's content and graphic engine,「内容やゲームの描写エンジンは度重なるバージョンアップで最新の物と何度も交換されていたが...」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 1 but during the release of its twelfth expansion pack, Homesteading the Noosphere, 30,000 Japanese players and several hundred thousand players worldwide who were logged-on at the time of the update became trapped in the game. Players call this event the Apocalypse. It isn't known whether the people from the real world knew about it or not. System The game operates like most MMORPGs with a level system and eventual skill mastery of character classes and sub-classes. Virtual Reality Experience Prior to the apocalypse, players logged onto Elder Tale and played online via PC. However, after the players became trapped inside of the game, they experienced the world literally and interact with their surroundings as though they are physically there. One of the main difficulties that players encountered was the use of in-game menus during combat -- specifically that accessing these menus is impractical while in the heat of battle. Instead of using the menus, Shiroe realized that he could create voice shortcuts for all of his spells. In addition, Naotsugu quickly realized that fighting in-person would be quite different from combat as viewed from behind the computer monitor. While it was easy to rotate the camera on the computer screen to quickly scan the entire battlefield, vision during real on-the-ground combat has physical limitations and blind spots, especially when fighting large enemies would be significant. In the game, when the players' avatars receive damage, they feel pain. In the Light Novel and manga, there was blood, but in the anime, only bruises and scratches appeared. Environment The world of Elder Tale is based on Japan's Half GAIA Project (ハーフガイア・プロジェクト), a half-scale model of planet Earth.NHK's Official Log Horizon website (nhk.or.jp) The differences between the GAIA Project and the world of Elder Tale is the post-apocalyptic setting. Global Setting Elder Tale is set in a world similar to Earth with different names for the five major continents. Thanks to the Half GAIA Project, the long distance between locations have been reduced by half. In Elder Tale, the world has been set in a post-apocalyptic setting. Physical Surroundings In Elder Tale, the physical surroundings are the ruins of the modern world in the post-apocalyptic event, all buildings, roads, and monuments, etc. covered with overgrown forests that grew around it. Gameplay Initiation and Character Creation Logging into Elder Tale is similar to all MMORPGS by registering one's profile and email adress. Then after registering, the gamer begins to create their character. They can adjust their characters' appearance of their own choosing if they want to be of an opposite gender, a character similar to their real life bodies or an entirely different one. The gamer can choose any of the Races in Elder Tale, each with their special attributes and skills. Races *'Human' *'Dwarf' *'Elf' *'Half-Alv' *'Werecat' *'Wolf Fang' *'Fox Tail' *'Race of Ritual' *'Alv (extinct, can't be chosen)' After selecting a race, the player can choose a class of his/her choosing. Once a class is being selected, it is permanent. Each class has unique strengths and weakness. Warrior *'Guardian' *'Monk' *'Samurai' Specialized-Weaponry *'Swashbuckler' *'Bard' *'Assassin' Healer *'Druid' *'Cleric' *'Kannagi' Mage *'Enchanter' *'Sorcerer' *'Summoner' There are numerous subclasses in Elder Tale: roleplaying, production, and special titles. Unlike classes, they can be changeable as long as the gamer is willing to start over from scratch once choosing another subclass. Combat In Elder Tale, players can use their skills outside safe zones when fighting monsters or PKing victims. All fights are not allowed within safe zones as the Royal Guard will intervene and kill the attacker without mercy. References Picture Gallery